My Not So Regrettable Mistake
by xOceanxPinkx
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there, as Troy and Gabriella find out after her birthday celebration goes awry.
1. Chapter 1

What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there, as Troy and Gabriella find out after her birthday celebration goes awry.

This is something random I came up with in my dreams, and I thought it was cool enough I could turn into a fanfic. You know you're obsessed with HSM when...

First chapter rated T just to be safe. Rest will be K+.

**Disclaimer:** HSM does not belong to me. Just my imagination. Which may not be mine either. XD  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**My Not So Regrettable Mistake**

**Prologue**

_Ugh, my head is killing me. _Gabriella woke up with an extreme headache, and looked around in horror. _Whoa, this is not my hotel room!_ What had happened? She tried to remember the night before, but her mind was blank. Someone groaned and sat up. Gasping, Gabriella realized it was a shirtless Troy. "Troy, what am I doing in here!"

He rubbed his eyes. "Wha... This isn't my room!" Troy looked over at Gabriella and jumped out of the bed, revealing the fact that he was only wearing boxers. "Gabi, you're... You're..." He gulped and turned away. "You're not wearing a shirt."

"What!" she shrieked, glancing down. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. Grabbing the sheets of the bed, she attempted to cover herself up. "This can't be happening!"

Troy, his back still turned, said, "What _do_ you think happened?"

"I don't know! You're in your boxers, I'm in my underwear, and we slept in the same bed! Use some logic!"

Wide-eyed, Troy faced her. "You don't think we..." He hesitated, knowing Gabriella would freak out. "You don't think we slept together, do you?"

Gabriella screamed and buried herself under the covers. "Oh gawd, oh gawd..."

The doors to the suite flew wide open, and Sharpay trounced in. "Soooooo, how's our new couple doing?" she asked, a big smile on her face. Ryan came in also, followed by Chad and Taylor.

"Whoa, looks like someone got lucky last night!" exclaimed Chad, smirking.

Troy threw a pillow at him. "Haven't you heard of privacy?"

"Yes, actually, I have. I choose to ignore it."

Taylor walked around, staring at the room in wonder. "The Honeymoon Suite is so big!"

With only her eyes showing, Gabriella lowered the covers. "Honeymoon Suite?" _Please don't let the answer be what I'm thinking it is..._

Sharpay looked at the girl in confusion. "Of course the Honeymoon Suite! Where else would you two have stayed?" She clapped her hands together. "I upgraded you to this room, right after the ceremony!"

"Gabriella, why are you hiding anway?" Ryan asked, obviously not putting two and two together. "Is it because you and Troy did that thing married couples do? 'Cause I still don't know what you meant by that." Everyone glared at him, and he looked back at them in confusion. "What?"

Pointing at the doorway, Troy ordered for everyone to get out. Normally this wouldn't have worked, but it seemed that everyone could sense his anger and cleared out immediately.

"Make sure to meet us in the lobby at ten!" Sharpay squealed before Troy slammed the door on her.

He sat down on a couch in the front of the room, sighing and his hands running through his hair.

"Troy, Ryan just said 'That thing married couples do'! _Married couples!_ We aren't even a couple!" Gabriella shouted from under the covers, panicking.

Pacing back and forth for a couple of minutes, he finally blurted out, "Gabi, do you have a ring on your left hand?"

"And how is this important?"

"Just check!"

She came out of the covers and studied her hand. Adorning her ring finger was a large and shiny diamond, with a gold band. "Oh, wow," she gasped, having trouble finding her breath. "Yes, Troy, I do."

"Oh no." It hit him like a ton of bricks. His knees began to weaken and he had to sit back down. "Gabriella, I think we're--"

"No, we can't be! We're only eighteen!" She was now in full-panic mode.

"Face it. We're married."  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The prologue's a bit short, but the chapters later on will be longer. Please tell me what you think! Will be Troyella, but I'm trying to decide whether I should also put in some Chaylor or some Charpay.


	2. Chapter 1: Something More

Oh my gosh, thank you for all the reviews! You can't believe how happy I was to see all of them! The last time I got that many reviews for one chapter... Well, never. Thank you thank you thank you! 

I know I made the Chaylor/ Charpay seem like a big deal, but it annoys me when there's a Relsi with background Troypay and such (that was a random example). I didn't want to push away my reviewers with another odd paring they didn't like, so I was a bit unsure. Chaylor won though, since I'm using all my Charpay stuff on another story. Gotta save some of that creativity!

I've stalled for too long, and if you're still reading by this point, good for you! Now on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something More**

Troy woke up, jumping out of bed and excited. Today was the day. _Her_ day. Getting dressed as fast as he could, he immediately grabbed his cell-phone and ran out the door, heading towards Gabriella's house. He failed to notice that it was barely dawn and was surprised when a sleepy Gabriella opened up the doors to the balcony.

Gabriella yawned, still in her pajamas and somehow making bed-hair look very pretty. "Troy, what are you doing here? It's six in the morning." She rubbed her eyes and leaned against the wall. _What could possibly be so important that…_

"Oh, sorry for bugging you." The boy looked crestfallen. _Great, now she thinks I'm some psycho freak or something._ "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Her jaw dropped. "Aw, thanks!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe you remembered!" Running back inside, she closed the balcony doors and the curtains so that she could get dressed.

Leaning against the railing, he smiled to himself, and touched the tingling spot on his cheek. He crossed his arms and sighed. No matter how many times they acted like they weren't, him and Gabriella were just friends. Nothing less, nothing more. _It's not like you took a chance though,_ he mused, thinking about the past two and a half years that the two had known each other. Troy had a crush on her right from the beginning, but yet he was afraid of ruining their friendship, so he tried to hide his feelings... Which failed miserably. Everyone knew that he liked Gabriella… Well, with the exception of Gabriella herself. _One of these days. One of these days…_

On the other side of the door, Gabriella scrambled to find the perfect outfit. _Oh, I can't wear that one again! And that one's too old! Too small, too casual… _"Ugh!" She stifled the scream so that Troy couldn't hear. What would it take to find the perfect outfit anyway? All of Macy's? Tossing several more clothes out of her closet, she finally settled on a long, turquiose shirt that came with a gold belt. With it came gold leggings, so the shirt was practically a dress. Putting it on, she grinned. Troy had given it to her as a birthday present last year, and even though it wasn't her style, she told him she loved it. _Just like I love him… Wait, no! I can't love my best friend! What if he doesn't feel the same? _It was useless. She'd been trying to make that argument with herself since she first moved to Albuquerque, and she still couldn't fight away those feelings.

"Gabi?" It sounded like Troy was getting a bit impatient, so she spread some shine serum through her hair, applied gold eyeshadow, and put on some glitter-gold lip gloss. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she opened the door up and gave a wide smile.

Troy's eyes lit up once he saw her all dressed up, and couldn't help but grin. Staring longer than he should have, Gabriella caught his gaze and worried.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, checking her outfit one more time. Had it been a good decision to wear it?

He shook his head, blushing. "No, you look perfect. Absolutely perfect." On the inside, he was bouncing around in joy, happy that she was wearing his shirt, but on the outside he looked calm and collected. Gabriella gave a shy grin, and there was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Troy coughed and tried to break the silence. "I have a surprise for you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She giggled, becoming giddy with excitement. "And what would that be?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "Can't tell you," he said, making the motion of zipping his lips together. He tossed away the imaginary key and Gabriella pretended to catch it.

Holding up the "key", she grew closer and closer to Troy, to the point where she had him pressed against the doors. "Well, Bolton, do I have to force it out of you?" she teased, holding it near his mouth. It was within that moment that she realized just how close to him she was, and she froze.

It seemed that he too was frozen in place, for they didn't move for the next minute or so. With both of their breaths getting shallow, Troy closed his eyes and leaned forward... Only to find that Gabriella had moved and was chatting on her cell-phone. He quickly recovered, crossing his arms and coughing, trying to look like he had not tried anything.

"Yes, I'm with Troy!" Gabriella said into her phone, frowning. "And no, he hasn't told me anything! Yes! Okay... Okay! I'm sure he'll get me to wherever on time! Bye!" She shut her cell-phone and looked apoligitically at Troy. "My phone was on vibrate, and Chad called." Shrugging, she left it at that.

Chad always had lousy timing, and it was time that he got talked to about it. Making a mental note of this, Troy leapt over the side of the balcony and scurried down the tree. Looking up, he motioned for Gabriella to follow. "Hurry, we have to get there on time!"

Studying the tree and the distance down, she shook her head. "I'll meet you out front!" She vanished into her room, and Troy hurried to the front of her house, anxious to show her the surprise. It was incredibly awesome, or at least he thought so, and he could hardly contain himself.

The girl of his dreams was finally eighteen, and there was no way he was going to let this day go by without a huge celebration.

* * *

Blee, so there it is! Sorry for taking so long to update, but you can read my profile to see why it took so long... 

Also, can somebody help me come up with a better title for this story? I seriously hate the title, but it was the only thing I could come up with!

Review please!


End file.
